1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a prosthesis as replacement for an amputated breast, consisting of a shell modelled to the shape of the breast, made of elastic material with a filling of a slowly flowing mass.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known prostheses of the previously mentioned type which are generally supported by a brassiere and are matched to the thorax have the advantage that the prosthesis can move swingingly like a normal breast with body movements due to the slowly flowing mass, in particular gel-like silicone rubber, and the elastic shell. However, the shell filling makes the prosthesis relatively heavy and it is therefore felt to be uncomfortable by the women.